


No Secret

by citruskk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citruskk/pseuds/citruskk
Summary: Summary: Even before he took Draco by the waist and dragged him behind the curtain, Draco knew who it was. The smooth, musky scent of his cologne; the firm grip he had; the warm, familiar embrace.-Notes: BOY I'm so glad I managed to finish this on time... And it says a lot about my activeness in the fandom when the posting guideline confused me quite a bit. Uh, anyways! I couldn't resist the masquerade-themed prompt. Thank you for giving me such beautiful prompt! I hope you enjoy! :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/gifts).



> [Link to Tumblr post](http://citruslimey.tumblr.com/post/153071967642/artist-citruslime-aka-kary-aka-citrus) | [Link to Livejournal post](http://hd-fanart.livejournal.com/807797.html#cutid1)

**Artist:** [citrus_lime](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml?usejournal=hd_fanart#)  
**Title:** No Secret  
**Media:** Digital  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** #[57](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1EljQaYIS50wwX66YY8S75Ird5xO6zf2QFZjKzhEwN7w/edit#) submitted by [naadi](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml?usejournal=hd_fanart#)  
**Summary:** Even before he took Draco by the waist and dragged him behind the curtain, Draco knew who it was. The smooth, musky scent of his cologne; the firm grip he had; the warm, familiar embrace.  
**Notes:** BOY I'm so glad I managed to finish this on time... And it says a lot about my activeness in the fandom when the posting guideline confused me quite a bit. Uh, anyways! I couldn't resist the masquerade-themed prompt. Thank you for giving me such beautiful prompt! I hope you enjoy! :D (additional note: the image is in GIF format, so IDK if it would work actually! :O If the gif doesn't work, please visit the tumblr link provided below instead.)

 

-

 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1026d9ee5d0f8686df5b1f3d2daac76d/tumblr_ogipesauxA1u5yu4qo1_540.gif)

 

Individual images:

 

 

[ ](https://67.media.tumblr.com/aedd674da8e947221f9822ef34c68f55/tumblr_inline_ogipegLiUb1t1h17d_540.jpg)

 

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/841fd70280d01d2c772621ac5b2d99eb/tumblr_inline_ogipegAzms1t1h17d_540.jpg)


End file.
